swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Species
Quick Jump to: Species List The Star Wars galaxy contains a bewildering variety of species, each with its own unique outlook and civilization. Although Humans dominate the known galaxy, there are many intelligent alien species that can be encountered wherever you travel. Humans live among the Core Worlds, throughout the Mid Rim, and even on the worlds of the Outer Rim territories. Most of the alien species have their own homeworlds and colonies, but individuals can be found anywhere, thanks to the prevalence of hyperspace travel. The promise of profit and power often lure members of all species to the same areas, including spaceports and metropolitan cities. Sometimes it’s easy to believe that all Rodians are outlaws or all Wookiees are short-tempered, but the truth is that every member of every species is unique. Depending on the era in which your campaign is set, nonhuman species have different advantages or disadvantages, as explained in the Era Notes: Species sidebar below. Choosing a Species After you roll your ability scores and before you write them on your character sheet, choose your character’s species. At the same time, you’ll want to select your character’s class, since species affects how well the character can do in each class. Once you’ve decided your character’s species and class, assign ability scores to particular abilities. Alter the scores according to the species ability modifiers (see specific species) and continue detailing your character. You can play a character of any species the GM allows, but certain species do better pursuing certain classes. Your character’s species provides plenty of clues as to the sort of person they are, how they feel about characters of other species, and what motivates them. Remember, however, that the species descriptions only apply to the majority of people. In each species, some individuals diverge from the norm, and your character can be one of these. Don’t let a description hinder you from detailing your character as you like. Species Characteristics Your character’s species determines some of their qualities. Ability Adjustments Find your character’s species adjustments on the specific species page from the Species List and apply the adjustments that you see there to your character’s ability scores. If the changes raise it above 18 or lower it below 3, that’s okay. For example, a Rodian gets a +2 species bonus on their Dexterity score and a −2 penalty on their Wisdom and Charisma scores. Knowing this, the player puts their best score rolled (15) in Dexterity and sees it increase to 17. They don’t want a Wisdom or Charisma penalty for their character, so they put above-average scores (13 and 12) in Wisdom and Charisma. These drop to 11 and 10, for neither a bonus nor a penalty. Known Languages The primary language used throughout known space is called Basic. Most characters can speak Basic, and all characters understand it even if they can’t speak it. Nonhuman characters can also speak, read, and write the language associated with their species; for example, Bothans speak, read, and write Bothese as well as Basic. Characters with an Intelligence bonus know how to speak, read, and write other languages as well. For each point of Intelligence bonus, a character can speak, read, and write one additional language of their choice. Some species (Gamorreans and Wookiees, for example) are incapable of speaking any other language other than their native tongue, but they can learn to read and write other languages just fine. Species List __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Character Category:Core Rules Category:Threats of the Galaxy Category:KotOR Category:Force Unleashed Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era Category:Jedi Academy Category:Galaxy at War Category:Galaxy of Intrigue Category:Unknown Regions